


Coffee

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mornings, cas is not a morning person (not really), coffee is required, dean drinks a coffee that isnt his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Dean wakes up alone, and in search of Cas, he discovers a lovely cup of coffee on the bench. Thinking it was for him, he begins to drink it, but soon realizes that the coffee indeed was not for him.





	Coffee

Dean woke up to the sun shining in his eyes through the slightly open curtains. He didn’t even want to know what time it was. Eyes still closed, he held out his arms reaching for Cas. The bed seemed to be empty. When he opened his eyes, he found the bed blankets folded back, and Cas’s side of the bed indeed empty. Dean sighed, before dragging himself out of bed and makes his way down into the kitchen. As he got closer, he was thankful he could smell coffee. 

Once he entered the kitchen, he noticed a mug on the bench. He walked closer, noticing it was the mug that Cas had custom made for them, a picture on it of them on a beach in California. He smiled over the picture, Cas was wearing those huge sunglasses that covered most of his face. But what made Dean even happier, was that the mug was filled almost to the brim, with delicious looking creamy coffee. Picking up the mug, he brought it up to his lips, taking a long sip of the caffeine he longed for, and rested his hip against the bench.

“Dean!” 

Dean turned around, to find Cas, standing behind him. Cas stood in his pyjamas and his dressing gown hung from his shoulders. He had a laundry basket resting on his hip, but that soon dropped to the floor with a small thump. 

“Good morning baby…” Dean replied, then proceeding to take another sip from the mug. 

As Dean took another sip, he was shocked when Cas growled at him. 

And that’s when he realized it, 

It seems this coffee was not for him….


End file.
